An Alternate Scream 3
by scream-queen218
Summary: the sequel to an alternate scream 2.Randy and Sideny are trying to get on with there lives when the killings start again. this is different to the one that used to be on here.
1. who'd call atthis hour?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: ok I have some explaining to do. This is the sequel to my alternate scream 2. I didn't like the way it was going so I've decided to change it completely. It's set four years after scream 2, Randy and Sidney are still together but they're having problems, and Dewey still lives in Woodsboro.

Anyway enjoy and plz review!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The phone begins to ring and Neil Prescott jumped. It was 3 am who in there right mind would call at this hour? Maybe it was Sid. He had been really worried about her. Ever since she had moved to New York with that Randy, she had been acting differently.

He picked it up. "hello?"

"Hi dad it's me, Sid." It was definitely her voice but it seemed strange. It had no emotion in it.

"Hey honey what's wrong why are you calling at this hour?" He got up and put a housecoat on.

"well I tried to knock on the door but…"

"What?!? Are you outside?" Neil carefully walked down the stairs. Why is she here? Suddenly another thought entered is mind. Why is she knocking. She has a key.

"Can you just open the door dad it's cold." Sidney said impatiently.

Neil got to the front door and opened it. No one was there. "Sid?" He walked outside and looked round. "where are you?" he said into the phone.

There was no answer. He walked back inside and put the phone down. Weird. He picked it back up and dialled Sid's number in.

Meanwhile in New York.

A phone starts ringing waking the two people in the bed up. One of which is Sidney Prescott. She yawned and glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed. She quietly slipped out of bed and picked up her cell phone.

"Dad?" She asked quietly. Randy stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"Sid why did you just phone me?" her dads voice seemed a little angry and confused.

"What? I didn't phone you?" she sat back down the bed. She had to get ready for work in a few hours.

Neil didn't say anything. "are you ok?"

Sidney rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"ok then. I'll ring you tomorrow." and with that he hung up.

Sidney waited a minute a little confused, then got back into bed. As she lay down she felt Randy's arms wrap around her. She smiled slightly.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"it was just my dad." Sidney said through a yawn.

"what did he want at this time of night?" Randy suddenly felt very awake and worried. He didn't know why Neil hated him so much. Randy knew very well that Neil told Sidney that she was better off without Randy practically all the time.

"Nothing…" Sidney felt herself drifting back to sleep.

Neil put the phone down and sighed. He felt as if he hardly knew Sidney anymore. Ever since she had gone off to collage she had been distant and he hardly saw her, but over the past four years she had completely turned her back on Woodsboro. He didn't really blame her though. Not after what she'd been through.

He turned around and began to head upstairs when the phone rang again. He quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Neil." it was the Voice that had haunted his daughter for years now. The voice of the killer.

"Who is this?" He demanded angrily.

"wouldn't you like to know." the killer mocked. "now I wanna play a game. You up for it?"

Neil was about to hang up when the killer quickly yelled. " Come on. Your daughters life could depend on it."

He knew better than to play this game. He'd probably end up dead. He quickly hung up and dialled 911. Just then something jumped out at him from the cupboard and knocked the phone from his hand.

he looked at it for a split second and saw the ghost mask and the knife raised high in the air. Neil ducked away from him and ran into the kitchen, the killer in hot pursuit. Neil grabbed a frying pan and swung it at the killer who ducked out of its way.

It then came up behind Neil and stabbed him in the back. Neil fell to the floor stunned and looked up at the killer pain searing through his body. The killer raised the knife high in the air and stabbed him repeatedly until he was sure Neil was dead.

The killer quickly ran into the hallway and picked up Neil's mobile. It pocketed it and hurried out. Keeping to the shadows.

A/N: I know this was a short chap but I'll try and update again today. I want you to tell me if you think it sounds better than the other one or what I can do to make it better. So plz. R/R


	2. i love you too

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sidney hurried down the stairs, she couldn't find her bag anywhere. "RANDY…" she called out, "HAVE YOU SEEN MY BAG?"

Randy popped his head from out of the kitchen. "did you leave it in the car?"

Sidney smiled. "probably." She hurried outside just as the phone began to ring. Randy picked it up. "hello?"

"Hi um Randy. It's me Dewey. I've got some bad news."

Sidney came back in holding her bag. "you were right it was in the… car."

She frowned when she saw Randy's face. "What's wrong?"

Randy didn't really know what to say. Why did he have to be the one to tell her. "um Sid you might want to sit down."

He led her through to the sitting room and they both sat down on the couch. "Sid, I'm so sorry. It's… it's…"

"it's what? Randy tell me what's wrong." She interrupted him.

"Dewey just phoned. He said… he said that last night someone killed your dad." Randy said it quickly and waited to see Sidney's reaction.

He expected her to cry or something but she just sat there. There was no emotion in her eyes. No fear no pain, nothing. She just stared blankly at him for a moment then nodded.

"uh you're gonna be late for work." she grabbed his cell phone from the table and handed it to him.

"Your not going to work are you?" He asked. This wasn't how he had expected her to react.

Sidney shook her head. "I'll call in sick."

She ushered him out the door but before she could close it Randy put his foot in the way. "You know I could take the day off work if you wanted someone to talk to or…"

"I'm fine. Now go and I'll see you later."

Randy nodded reluctantly and went out to the car. Sidney watched him drive off. As she closed the door she felt hot tears fall from her eyes. How could this have happened? Then she remembered last night. He must have been getting phone calls but from who?

Later

Sidney put her head on Randy's shoulder. She had spent most of the day trying to convince him that she was ok. Within seconds she had fallen asleep.

"Sidney. Sidney wake up."

Sidney opened her eyes expecting to see Randy but instead found a dark figure standing in the door. Sidney slowly walked towards it. She reached out and touched his shoulder. The figure spun round revealing itself to be, Stu Macher!

Sidney screamed and tried to run away but Stu grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor. He pulled out a knife and got on top of her. She had to do something. Then with all her might she punched him hard in the stomach.

"OW!"

Sidney jumped up gasping. It was a dream, she told herself, just another dream. She looked over at Randy who was rubbing his chest. "Jeez Sid, if that gets any worse we're either gonna have to get separate beds or some restraints." he suddenly smiled cheekily, "you know that could be fun."

Sidney smiled and slapped him playfully on the arm. Randy pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Sidney nodded. "I know."

Randy kissed her again then rolled on top of her. Sidney laughed. "I love you"

Randy smiled. " I love you too."

A/N: hi I know this is a short chap but oh well. Young and hopeless update your scream 3 story plz! And plz R/R


	3. we're lost!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I know it's short but it's midnight and I'm really tired. I'll update tomorrow with a bigger chap!

: One week later :

Sidney threw her suitcase into the boot of the car. With one last look at her house she climbed into car. Randy sat behind the wheel and smiled when she got into it. "you ready?"

Sidney shrugged. "as I'll ever be."

: L.A :

Cotton yawned and lay on the couch. He had been out all night with his girlfriend Christine. And in a couple of hours he had to go and shoot his show 100 percent Cotton.

The phone then began to ring. He picked it up. "hello."

At first there was just silence then, "hello Cotton."

That voice. That raspy voice that Cotton knew brought death. He swallowed hard and looked around the room. "who is this?"

"wouldn't you like to know." The voice mocked him.

Cotton quickly hung up and headed for the front door. Just as he got to it his cell phone began to ring. It was Christine's number. "hello Christine"

"I'm not Christine" Cotton froze. "you really shouldn't have hung up on me."

"what have you done to Christine?" Cotton began to panic, what should he do?

"nothing. Yet. We're gonna play a little game. Is that ok with you?"

Cotton sighed. The killer probably had Christine and could kill her at any moment. Then again, she could already be dead. "What kind of game?"

The person on the other end laughed. "you have to do one thing for me. You have to bring Sidney Prescott to me. Do you think you could do that?"

Cotton thought for a second. This monster was asking him to lead some poor girl into certain death and for what exactly? The killer could be lying. "no."

"your call…" the killer hung up and there was a loud crash from upstairs.

Then he heard her call out. "COTTON HELP!" It was Christine.

He sprinted up the stairs until he found where the sound was coming from. "Christine!"

He burst into the room and looked around. It was empty. Then it hit him. How could the killer have time to bring Christine here? He just left her house twenty minutes ago. But how could the killer get her phone?

A door slammed shut behind him. He jumped round to be face to face with the killer. Looking around the room the only weapon he could see was a lampshade. He grabbed it just as the killer leapt at him, and swung it at the killer. The lampshade connected with the killers head and knocked it back.

The killer lay still on the floor and Cotton seized his chance to try and escape. But just as he got round he was stabbed in the ankle with a knife. As he toppled over onto his front the hit his head on the dressing table. Everything else was a blur to him. The killer kicked him in he stomach and then nothing.

: somewhere between New York and Woodsboro…:

"Randy! I told you we should have stuck to the main road. Now we're lost!" Sidney moaned. She couldn't find where they were on the map and they were in the middle of nowhere on an abandoned highway.

"um we're just… uh taking a short cut." Randy said. He figured if he just kept driving they'd get to some kind of civilization again soon.

"Face it we're lost." Sidney huffed.

Randy shook his head. "no we're not."

He glanced over at Sid and saw her staring at the dashboard. She was upset, but not abut them being lost. Of course she's upset she's going to her dad's funeral which is in a place she hasn't been to in six years.

Then a sign caught his eye. "Ha! See main road's just up ahead."

Sidney shook her head. She had found where they were on the map "some shortcut. We're going back to New York."

"What!" Randy looked at the map. "ARGHHHH!"


	4. Back in Woodsboro

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: ok so Cotton's dead, Sidney and Randy are trying to make their way to Woodsboro so let's go see what Dewey's up to…

: Woodsboro police station :

Dewey tapped his fingers on the desk. He was waiting for Sidney to phone him when they got to Denver. He looked up when he saw a police detective called Mark Kincaid walk over to him.

"Dewey Riley, I'm detective Kincaid. Can I ask you a few questions about the death of Neil Prescott and Cotton Weary?" Mark took out a notepad and pen ready to take notes.

Dewey frowned. "Cotton's not dead."

Mark just sighed. "we think he's dead there's a lot of blood at his apartment but no body. A friend found the house in the state it was in with blood leading out the back door then disappearing."

Dewey thought for a second. "Do you think it has anything to do with what happened here eight years ago?"

Mark shrugged. " I don't know. But I'd like to speak with Sidney Prescott."

:just outside Woodsboro:

Sidney rested her head against the window. Almost there, she thought to herself. The car journey had seemed to have gone by really quickly. She couldn't stop the nagging feeling she had that they were in danger going back to Woodsboro. Especially when she found out about Cotton's death. According to Dewey there was a detective that wanted to talk to her.

A little while later they were in Dewey's house. Mark was with them asking questions about anything to do with Neil and Cotton. After a while Randy and Dewey went to get something to eat and Sidney stayed with Kincaid.

"So Sidney are you sure nothing out of the ordinary was going on with your dad?" Mark asked sitting next to her.

Sidney sighed. "He phoned me the night he died at about three. He asked me why I had called him but I hadn't. That's the only weird thing that happened."

Mark smiled sympathetically at Sidney. "look, if you need anything or you can think of anything else just give me a call."

He handed her his number and left leaving Sidney in the house. She got up and looked around. It was almost the same as how she remembered it. It also reminded her so much of Tatum. She had spent so much time in this house with her best friend that it had been like a second home to her. Now it was just a place where old memories lived that she would rather forget about.

She sat back down on the couch when the phone began to ring. She hesitated then answered it. "hello?"

"hi Sid, did ya miss me?" Sidney's heart stopped. It couldn't be. It sounded just like Tatum.

"Wh…who is this?" She stuttered.

Tatum laughed. "Don't you recognize me?" Sidney shook her head, she was lost for words. "look in the closet."

Sidney stood her ground as she glanced at it should she open it. "open it!" Tatum demanded.

Sidney walked over to it and reached out to the door handle. As she opened the door something fell out of it. She screamed as she realized it was Cotton.

:Outside:

Dewey parked the car in the driveway. "so your gonna ask her?" he asked Randy as they climbed out the car with the food.

"yup was gonna ask her the other day but I didn't think it was the right time coz of her dad and all." Randy smiled at Dewey. The entire conversation since they had left had been about the surprise he had for Sidney.

Suddenly they heard Sidney's scream coming from the house. Randy and Dewey sprinted into the house but stopped at what they saw. On the floor was Cotton's mutilated body and Sidney looking down on it horrified. Pinned to Cotton's back was a picture of a younger looking Maureen.

A/N: ok so i promise i'll update again today and the next chapter will be longer. So plz R/R


	5. the funeral

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: ok so we're gonna introduce some new characters. Just so you know Randy has a little brother called Robert as well as his sister Martha. Ok so enjoy!

: Woodsboro police station:

Sidney sat next to Randy in an office. He wrapped an arm around her. "Are you ok?"

"what do you think?" Sidney snapped. She immediately regretted it. He was only worried about her but she wasn't in the mood for people to keep asking her if she was ok.

"I'm gonna go get a drink ya want one?" Randy got up and headed towards the door. Sidney shook her head.

As Randy left Mark came in. "Sidney I know it was hard finding that body and all but I have one more question to ask."

Sidney looked up at him giving him her full attention. "do you think Mr Riley did it?"

Sidney frowned. "NO! why would you think that?"

Mark shrugged. "You found a body in his cupboard. You do the math."

Sidney's eyes locked with Mark's. For a split second she felt a wave of fear wash over her, those eyes looked so familiar, but it was soon replaced with a comforting feeling when he leaned forward, inches away from her face. "Sidney, I need to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth."

Sidney nodded to show she would tell the truth. He leaned closer she could feel his breath on her face. "do you…"

"Hey!" Sidney jumped and looked at the door. Randy stood there holding a cup of coffee and looking very pissed.

"we better go…" Sidney said quickly. "We have to get ready for my dads funeral."

And with that she grabbed Randy by the arm and pulled him out the office.

"Randy nothing happened!" Sidney threw her arms in the air.

Randy shook his head. "if I hadn't got there when I did something probably would have happened."

Randy put a black jacket on a surveyed himself in the mirror. Since Dewey's house had been turned into a crime scene they were staying in some hotel. He could see Sidney behind him and saw the look of anger that erupted on her face. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Randy spun around. "What's wrong with me! What's wrong with you?!?

Ever since you found out your dad was dead you've been acting weird. I thought you'd be upset but you just seem to be so uncaring. And just out of interest if you and that Kincaid weren't kissing what exactly were you doing?"

Sidney didn't say anything. She just stared back at him. Oh why the hell did they come back here, she thought sadly. Randy's mobile began to ring he answered it. "hello?"

"Hello geek. Did you really think you had got rid of me?"

Randy shuddered. He remembered when he was in collage and had almost got gutted by Mrs Loomis in the back of a news van. He also remembered being shot by Billy. Those were two things he didn't want to again too soon. He hung up and turned to see Sid staring at him with wide eyes.

"Who was that?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

Randy bit his bottom lip. "After the funeral we really need to get outta here."

:At the funeral:

Standing away from everyone else, Martha could see them. Randy had his arm around a very depressed Sidney. Dewey stood next to them. Martha looked up at Robert who looked more angry than sad.

"what's up with you?" she whispered.

"Him that's what's up with me. He never even told us he was coming." Robert spat viciously.

"give him a break." Martha watched as the crowd departed.

"fuck this. I'm outta here." Robert hurried away leaving Martha on her own.

: Martha's apartment :

"Roman! You home?" Martha called as she got in.

Her boyfriend emerged from kitchen. "yeah but I gotta go see you later." he kissed on the cheek and hurried out.

Martha walked into the living room and picked up a picture of her Randy and Robert. They had been so happy before the Woodsboro Murders. Now Robert and Randy hated each other. She didn't even know why. She knew it had something to do with Sid but she wasn't too sure.

Suddenly her phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hello Martha." It was the killer.

Martha froze. "Who is this?" She asked fearfully.

"wouldn't you like to know." Martha hung up. It was just a prank caller. Just a prank caller.

It began to ring again. Martha wasn't one to get scared easily but with the murders she knew she had to be cautious. "Hello"

"Do you wanna play a game?"

Martha looked around. "Robert is that you? It is isn't it."

The voice suddenly changed into Robert's. "yah got me. Look I've got something for you come outside."

Martha headed towards the back door. "What is it?"

"It's not actually for you it's for Randy but I want you to see it first."

Martha stepped outside and looked around. No one was there. "where are you?"

Suddenly the raspy voice from before piped up from behind her. "Right here"

A/N: ok so I'll try and update again tonight but do you think the story's going ok?

And Young and Hopeless update your story I need inspiration!


	6. another dream

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

A/N: hey ok so I need your opinion. Do you think it's good bad, what can I do to improve it or any ideas on what you want to see. I need help cuz I'm starting to get writers block.

Sidney packed her stuff up quickly. Randy watched her intently. He knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to keep herself busy so she'd forget about, well everything.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Randy said as he rushed to the door.

He was surprised when he saw his little brother smiling at him. "um Hey Randy!" He said cheerfully.

Randy frowned then shouted. "Sidney I need to do something I'll be right back!"

As he said it he mentally hit himself. Shit. He then led his brother out of the hotel into the rain. It was a stormy night, Randy had never seen it so bad in Woodsboro before.

"What do you want?" he asked viciously. Staring his brother in the eye.

Robert just smirked, "To see you my favourite brother."

Randy didn't smile he just looked his brother up and down. He had changed so much. Robert had died his hair blond and spiked it up. He wore a leather jacket and leather trousers.

"Did you tell her?" Robert asked seriously.

Randy knew what he was talking about and didn't want it to be brought up. He shook his head. "I don't think it's worth it. It'll only hurt her and she doesn't need to know."

"So you've finally agreed with me then?" Robert began to walk away.

Randy watched him. "So you came here to ask me if I told her and now your going?"

Robert looked back and Randy could have sworn that he looked a little hurt. "I can tell when I'm not wanted."

Sidney glanced out the window. Randy was talking to Robert about something but she was confused as to why they were standing out in the rain. She sighed and sat on the couch. Randy and Robert used to be so close she didn't know what happened between them.

She yawned and put her head on a pillow. It had been a tiring day. In fact it had been a tiring week. Sid closed her eyes but opened them when she heard a loud crash.

Getting up she screamed at what she saw. Billy Loomis was stood by the door. He was dripping with blood. She could see clearly the wound in his chest where she had stabbed him with the umbrella and another in the head where she had shot him. Sidney felt as though she was gonna be sick.

Billy laughed. "what's the matter Sidney? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sidney got up slowly it was a dream. It had to be a dream.

"you know Sid, it's all your fault. Because of you there all dead." Billy taunted as he walked towards Sidney. "Your like poison, everything you touch dies."

Sidney was backed up against the wall frozen with terror. Billy was inches away from her now. Her heart was thumping and she was finding it hard to breath. "It's just a dream." She told herself. "It's just a…"

"What do you mean she missing?"

Sidney opened her eyes. Sunlight poured through the window. She looked at her surroundings and sighed. She was in the hotel room bed and according to the clock it was 8 am.

"She might be out with friends or something." Randy was pacing back and forth his phone to his ear. He sounded really worried. "ok. I'll see you later."

"Who was that?" Sidney asked, last night's dream still fresh in her mind.

Randy sat next to her on the bed. "it's Martha, her boyfriend said she never came home last night. Now it could just be Martha but with the killings she could be in trouble."

Sidney nodded. "Do you think we should stay here until we find her?"

Randy kissed Sidney's forehead. "you can go if you want but I…"

Sidney laughed, "I'm not leaving you here on your own I don't know what you'd get up to."

Randy smiled and got up. He headed for the toilet but then stopped. "Sid umm last night were you having a bad dream or anything?"

Sidney nodded, "yeah it's nothing really but how did you know?"

Randy shrugged. "you kept saying it's just a dream. Are you ok?"

Sidney smiled. "I'm fine."

A/N yeah I know another dream thing and a short chap. If I get any more ideas I'll update tonight but remember tell me what you think. Is it good, bad what can I do to improve it. Plz R/R


	7. a walk in the park

A/N: sorry it's been so long but i've had the ever terriable thing i get where i get a million ideas for other stories and forget about my current ones. Sorry. Anywayz on with the story...

Sidney rubbed her eyes. She had nothing to do. Randy was looking for Martha and Dewey was being questioned about the body in his cupboard. Sidney sighed, this is just great, she thought sadly. After five more minutes she decided to go out for a walk, get some fresh air.

As she left the room she noticed someone down the hall watching her. She couldn't see who at first but then realised it was Kincaid. She felt a shiver crawl down her spine as he quickly hurried off.

:Martha's house:

Randy glared at Robert. "Martha wouldn't think of this as some funny joke!"

"How would you know, your never even around!" Robert spat at his brother.

Roman watched the two fight and became more and more uncomfortable. "You know what I'm gonna go see if Martha went to Allison's, ok?"

Randy and Robert just nodded. Not taking there eyes off each other. After a moment Randy sat down. "I'm gonna tell Sid."

"What! Why?" Robert dropped down in the seat across from Randy.

"do you think I'm stupid?" Robert was about to answer when Randy cut him off. "I know your up to something. And I know it's got something to do with… with him."

Robert shook his head. "you don't even know who he is. For all you know it's just a rumour."

Randy got up. "She still deserves to know." He hurried out leaving an angry Robert behind.

Sidney walked along the road, surveying her surroundings with great interest. She thought being here would bring back bad memories. It did bring back memories but they weren't all bad.

As she turned a corner she found herself at the park. It was unusually quiet. The swings were empty and as she sat on one she remembered her and Tatum as kids. They used to come here all the time. She frowned slightly when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sid it's me." Randy sounded a little worried, "where are you?"

"I'm at the park, I needed a walk. You ok?" She began to walk back to the hotel.

"yeah, look I need to talk to you about something." Sidney noticed he seemed slightly un-easy.

"ok give me five minutes. Ok?"

"Ok, See you then." He hung up.

Sidney hurried along the street, wondering what Randy wanted to talk to her about. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. She jumped around to find Mark.

"oh shit" Sidney muttered under her breath as she calmed down.

"Sorry, look Sidney I need to talk to you." He pulled on her arm slightly trying to get her to follow him.

"umm, I actually have to go and see Randy…" Sidney pulled arm away.

Mark raised an eyebrow. " I'm sure it can wait. I need to talk to you down at the station."

Sidney shook her head. "I'll um, come by later. It's just… I really need to talk to Randy."

The truth was Sidney didn't trust Mark. There was just something about him…

"Miss Prescott this is very important." The look he gave her made Sidney take a step back.

"Can I at least tell Randy first?" She took her cell phone out of her bag.

Mark nodded slowly. "ok but we have to hurry up."

Randy sat on the couch trying to think of what to say to her. His phone began to ring. He checked caller Id. It was Sid.

"Hey what's up?"

"Hey look I need to go down to the police station…"

"Why?" Randy interrupted her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I think. Mark wants to talk to me. Can you pick me up?"

Randy frowned. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He tried not to sound it though, "Um yeah sure, I'll be there in half an hour."

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Bye…" He hung up and looked down at his phone.

He was being stupid. Sidney wasn't that sort of person, she wouldn't cheat on him. Right? He quickly left the room. If he hadn't been so worried he would have remembered to lock the door. And he probably would have seen the killer sneak into the room…


	8. it's suicide!

"Sidney, I need you to tell me the truth here, ok" Mark sat in front of Sidney a very serious look plastered on his face. "Do you think Randy Meeks did it?"

"What! No, why would you even say that?" Sidney couldn't believe it. He was no killer. Right?

"It's just, I think the killer would have to know all the victims and be close to you. And who's closer to you than your boyfriend?" Mark got up and opened he door.

"Just be careful ok?"

Sidney nodded slightly and went to leave, Mark gave her a strange look as she left Sidney tried not to think much of it.

As she walked outside and smiled when she saw Randy leaning against his car. "Hey!"

Randy just gave a small smile and got into the car. Sidney climbed in as well. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"oh umm, this isn't the best place can we wait till we get back?" Randy kept his eyes on the road.

Sidney nodded, she could tell that this was important.

:Back at the hotel:

Randy went to unlock the door when he noticed was open. He bit his lip slightly and peered inside. Everything seemed fine. He walked inside and turned to Sidney. "ok umm, I don't know how to tell you this but…"

The phone suddenly began to ring and Sidney and Randy sent each other worried looks. Randy picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Randy." it was the killer.

Randy felt his stomach drop. "Look asshole, why don't you just leave us alone!"

"Why Randy, don't you want to know what happened to Martha?" the killer laughed slightly, "You don't want anything to happen to your baby sister do you?"

Sidney watched as Randy suddenly became very angry. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" he yelled into the phone.

"Nothing… yet," the killer said calmly. "but if you don't come to the old high school by 8 o'clock tonight she's as good as dead! Oh yeah, you tell anyone and she's as good as dead right now."

The killer hung up leaving Randy slightly speechless. He turned to Sidney, "I have to go save Martha."

As he rushed to the door Sidney grabbed his arm. "You can't go alone! It's suicide!"

Randy sighed, "look I have to save Martha."

Sidney shook her head, "you can't go alone. Please, I don't wanna lose you too."

Randy pulled her into a hug, "ok how about I go there and you go tell Dewey."

Sidney pulled away from him and gave a small smile. "just be careful."

Randy kissed her on the cheek and left grabbing the car keys as he went. Sidney quickly picked up the phone and began to dial in Dewey's number.

"Sidney…" A whisper came from the bathroom.

Sidney turned towards the bathroom, she strained her ears and listened for the slightest sound. She couldn't hear anything else. Cautiously she walked towards the bathroom door.

She pushed it open and peered inside. Nothing. She shook her head, maybe she was going mad?

As she began to walk out the door she heard it again. "Sidney…."

She spun around and realised where the voice was coming from, behind the shower curtain. She backed away, never taking her eyes off the curtain then all of a sudden ghost face jumped out from behind it.

Sidney screamed and ran out the room. She tried to run for the door but the killer was faster than her. It reached the door in seconds and pulled out a large butchers knife.

Sidney glanced around the room, what was she going to do. She saw that the window was open, and there wasn't much of a drop she could get out easily. She grabbed a lamp and threw it at the killer. Without any more hesitation she sprinted to the window and pushed it open.

She got one leg out of the window when the killer grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back in. She lashed out at it furiously and leapt out the window. She landed and jumped up running as fast as she could. Where could she go? Dewey's. Hopefully he'd be there.

A/N: Ok so this is a short chapter. Soz anyway plz R/R and tell me what you think.


End file.
